


The First Spy Kid -Spy Kids

by AspiringWriter93



Category: Spy Kids (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter93/pseuds/AspiringWriter93
Summary: Inspired by Robert Rodriguez's movies Spy KidsVery AUSpy Kids (Movie 1: Book 1) of the "The First Spy Kid" TrilogyCamellia a friend of the Cortez kids (girlfriend of Juni) and (friend of  Carmen), a woman before she passed took her daughter to the OSS having Felix send her to Ingrid and Gregorio that was when Juni was born, growing up she felt danger, and she became the first-ever spy kid to start the future spy kid division for younger agents the OSS junior, but to make her a spy kid she promised the director of the OSS Devlin never to tell her secret or about spy's and spy kids at all until they were ready.Lovers, Camellia, and Juni 8 years old work out their relationship but is it too much for them to handle with Floops ninja thumbs after them?  Or can this work between themCamellia must teach them the ways of being spy kids as a Deal with the director she made that the only way to start the OSS spy kids was to recruit two candidates.As it is up to a small 8yr old to teach her friend Carmen and boyfriend Juni the ways of the spy kids or else... there will not be any future for any possible young agents out there.
Relationships: Juni Cortez/Original Female Character(s)





	The First Spy Kid -Spy Kids

It was night time in the Cortez's house, Carmen was laying her head, her dark hair blowing in the breeze as she watched from her window, meanwhile, her little brother Juni with his longtime childhood friend turned girlfriend was helping him put the warts medication on him and band-aids aiding him since she always cares for him and loved him truthfully not every day with eight-year-olds in this time of relationships.

Their mother came in with a basket of laundry to check on the kids.

"Alright, time for bed, Carmen did you—" Ingrid asked.

"Already did." She replied.

Heading to the bathroom she checked on the two as camellia was sitting on the counter where the sink was and Juni stood in front of her.

"Juni, Camellia don't forget to—"

"I got it, Mrs. Cortez." Camellia chuckled and put the band-aid on his finger. "Why must you get yourself warts?"

"You know that... I get scared all the time." Juni replies sighing as if not even good enough. "Yeah, I know I bet you're tired of it."

Camellia grabbed both his shoulders gently as he lifted her off gently back to the ground she replied "when have I ever said that? Never right? So," she'd grab his hand gently "does this look like the person who'll ever get tired of you?"

Feeling her hand, he would smile listening "you're right, I mean you do protect me."

As they walked out of the bathroom, they got a disgusted groan from Carmen who turned her back going to sleep.

"What's your problem?" She asked with a glare.

"Seriously, just ugh you two."

"Alright lights out everyone." Ingrid came to tell the kids it is bed time.

Carmen sat up and smiled "bed time story first."

"What do you want to hear?"

"The two spies who fell in love."

Ingrid came around and got on her bed thinking "wow, haven't told that one in a while," she looked to the other two "you all would remember it then I."

She then told the story and Carmen commented "no happily ever after?"

After kissing her daughter's forehead, she began to get up "well, I said they were better off."

"Great story mom, but it needs a new ending." Carmen laid back to sleep.

"It needs monsters." Juni told his mom.

"Oh, is that right, do you want me to look at your—" she grabbed his hands but he removed them "- she put medicine and band-aids on them." He referred to Camellia.

"Okay munchkin." Ingrid also kissed his forehead and Camellia's as she is part of the family.

Next Morning

Carmen walked the small rope heading to the monkey bars with Camellia already ahead waiting for Juni.

"Why... do we have to... do this... every morning," he grabbed the bar swinging to the next one "we already have P.E at school." A show of struggle was seen knowing he was going to fall.

"You going to hang there all day, scaredy cat?" Carmen asked sarcastically hanging on to the bars. "told you not to look down."

Rolling her eyes, she was having enough Camellia spoke "Oh, knock it off you two."

Juni struggles as one hand fell off the bar "I can't help it, I'm slipping."

Still hanging on Carmen told her brother "it's your butterfingers that are slipping."

He tried to reach "Uhh!"

"Hurry up!" She told him.

"I can—Uhh!"

Carmen had enough and kicked her brother down all the way to the floor as he yelled bouncing off the net and into the ground, she swung sideways and landed easily as camellia walked to Juni helping him sit up.

"You just fell a thousand feet. You're a pancake."

Juni glared looking around his sister "am not."

"Are too." She argues back as he picked up a weight lifter to throw at her "don't trip getting up, pancake." Carmen walked to the house as she saw the crash of the plant "butterfingers."

Walking also to get ready for school she looked at him then followed "we'll see about that."

In the car rolling her eyes as she sat in the middle of the two she was out of her mind, thankfully they got to school in time so that the arguing would have to stop, camellia was sitting in the bench with Juni hearing Carmen talk to her friend.

"I even to share a room with him, have to take care of Juni, watch out for Juni show Juni right from wrong I shouldn't be responsible for anyone but me."

Her friend commented "you're so right Carmen."

Distinctively they heard "I thought his weirdo girlfriend was supposed to watch him."

After school:

Camellia was holding an ice pack while eating dinner as she got bullied when she finished, she excused herself from the table kindly to take care of her eye the bullies that attack Juni constantly finally got a tussle with her.

After quiet time in the bathroom Juni came slowly, with his slow feet she startled and sighed in relief holding her heart with her free hand.

Juni bravely moved the ice pack as it was a red eye half closed sighing, he shook his head. "You didn't have to do that... I could have handled them."

Camellia watched how gentle he was "I know... I just want to show I care and protect you, believe me you were defenseless without me."

He snorted "no I'm not." And as if it were the nightly routine, he helped her up picking her up and setting her on the counter near the sink Juni used a step stool to get a clean cloth and soak it abit to dab her eye a bit.

"Ow, ow-" "-sorry I don't mean to." Juni apologized as he kept going "let me take care of you for once, and you definitely need it after those moves you pulled on them."

Her eyes widened well... eye now realizing he saw her combat skills no normal human has unless something specially trained.

"Is something wrong?" He asked continuing to dab her eye until he washed it off gently looking at her.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She pecked his cheek leaning her hands once again on his shoulders so he can gently put her down like last time.

Camellia was going to leave but Juni wanted to show Carmen who watched in disgust and curiosity as he grabbed her wrist gently out of the bathroom turning off the light and door.

"I know we might not be at the right age and you can hate me but... I do have feelings for you, please know that, so to prove it." He began to lean in and as if in tranced by this she too did the same making it their first kiss at eight. "And not even Carmen can't do anything about it."

She smiled as she put her fingers to her lips a bit dazed but went to her sleeping bag that is in the middle of them to sleep there, feeling bad about the red eye Carmen sighed sitting up "come on." She moved over

After seeing Carmen patting the bed she jumped in under the covers and as Carmen slept with her back turned camellia turned to face Juni as they both waved smiling at least they get to see each other from there and they both fell asleep with arms hanging as though they could feel each other's hands in another's.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww well that was a sweet way to end the chapter, so how did you like meeting camellia? How did you like her first appearance? Is she everything you hoped for Juni? Speaking of how did you like meeting the love birds?
> 
> Comment your feedback (I prefer long ones or at least try to specify.)


End file.
